


A Little Reassurance Would Be Nice

by bluegeekEM



Series: Promptober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Additional Scene, Gen, Peter is just doing his best, Time Shenanigans, between scenes, dangers of knowing the (potential) future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: Peter and Stephen Strange, just before joining the final battle against Thanos.
Series: Promptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950826
Kudos: 5





	A Little Reassurance Would Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Promptober day five is a slight variation on [this prompt](https://thejitteryjunebug.com/2018/12/20/153/?utm_medium=social&utm_source=pinterest&utm_campaign=tailwind_smartloop&utm_content=smartloop&utm_term=20710860): “There’s a happy ending to this, right?” “Not likely, no.” It just seemed to fit.

More and more people were reporting their presence through whatever the magical version of a conference call was. Peter could hear Wong (“Just Wong?” he’d asked Doctor Strange when the man had introduced them, to which he’d received a roll of the eyes and a beleaguered expression) checking in with other sorcerers around the world, coordinating their numbers to be sure that there were enough people with freaky portal powers located everywhere there were forces ready to go to battle. 

Battle against Thanos. 

In the future. Which, apparently, is actually _now_. Even though Peter doesn’t have any memory of where he’s _been_ while that future has been happening.

He might need to sit down. Maybe Strange could magic him up a chair, or something.

Before he could ask, Wong returned his attention to Strange. “We’ve found as many people as we can risk waiting for. We’re ready. Or as ready as we’re going to be.”

“Let’s get in position.” Strange paused a moment. “It’s good to be protecting the world with you, again, Wong.”

Peter thought he heard a soft huff in response.

Around them, the Star Lord and his people were checking weapons and nodding to each other in silent acknowledgement.

Peter, feeling distinctly alone, turned to Dr. Strange. “So, you said you can sort of see the future, right?”

Strange didn’t look away from his contemplation of the crowd around them and simply held a hand out, wobbling it back and forth in a ‘sort of’ gesture. Peter’s gonna need more reassurance than that.

“There’s gonna be a happy ending to this, right?”

This time, Strange did turn to him and looked at him solemnly for a moment before responding. “Not… precisely, no.” 

Then he turned and walked into the open space in front of their group. At the word from Wong, he began waving his arms until yellow sparks were flashing everywhere and a portal opened in front of them, growing larger and larger until it revealed…

Grim devastation in the battleground before them and a sea of Thanos’ forces, surprise crossing the faces of those with recognizable expressions.

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to throw a few prompts into my basket please feel free to leave them here or over on twitter: @BluegeekEm


End file.
